This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Proteomics Core in the COBRE Center for Cancer Research Development (CCRD) at Rhode Island Hospital was established in September 2002 as part of the COBRE grant. The Core is currently offering LC-MS/MS and SELDI-TOF protein identification, biomarker identification with LC-MS/MS and SELDI-TOF mass spectrometry and 2-D electrophoresis, and chromatographic and 1- and 2-D electrophoretic separations and analysis of proteins and peptides as a service for four Rhode Island COBRE Centers, Rhode Island Hospital and other Lifespan Hospitals, Brown University and other neighboring institutions. Proteomics Core serves the following functions: 1) Identification of proteins isolated by 1- and 2-D gel electrophoresis, western blotting or chromatography. 2) Differential analysis and identification and relative quantification of up- or down-regulated proteins between two different samples with LC-MS/MS, SELDI-TOF MS and/or 2-D electrophoresis. 3) Study of protein-protein and protein-ligand interaction by use of liquid chromatography, SELDI-TOF MS and immunochemical methods combined with analyses with 1- and 2-D electrophoresis. 4) Isolation and identification of proteins associated in complexes to elucidate their biological function. 5) Identification and mapping of post-translation modifications and processing of target proteins. This renewal application describes: A) Specific Aim; B) History of the Proteomics Core facility, current instrumentation and operational plan for the facility; C) Core Progress including the role of the Proteomics Core had in fulfilling research objectives in COBRE-funded, NIH-funded and other research programs in Greater Providence and Rhode Island;Publications and other highlights; D) Experimental plan [unreadable]to research the method development and identification of biomarkers for cancer and other diseases as well as plans and activities to obtain additional funding for the facility.